Los De Siempre
by yo.y.ella
Summary: Dos nuevos vampiros llegan a Forks, ¡Oh esperen! Hay un hombre lobo con ellos y un....¿¡Unicornio? ¿Que pasará? nadie lo sabe, locuras y estupideses aseguradas.
1. Chapter 1

Había una vez una rana que se llamaba Rinrin renacuajo y la atropelló un bus, murió una semana después, en la sala de cuidados intensivos para lagartijas porque la de ranas estaba llena al tope. Pero creo que como algo tan trágico como la muerte de Rinrin (RIP) no les interesa mucho, para su información mis queridos ignorantes, perdón, quiero decir, lectores, es que Rinrin renacuajo, no es nadie más que el presidente del grupo de defensores de las ranas (que no le han hecho nada a la humanidad), a la que estos autores pertenecen y respetan, descansa en paz y haz que tu alma olvide por favor que **Yo **era quien conducía el bus que acabó contigo, en fin ahora volviendo a nuestra historia:

Cuatro extraños personajes se encontraban en un auto, discutiendo fuertemente, no parecían raros en lo absoluto, pero has de saber mi adorado lector (y mis amadas críticas de los malos fics que se no tardaran en aparecer) que estos cuatro chicos eran realmente criaturas místicas, con poderes inigualables y afortunadamente para ellos, y el mundo, no eran superhéroes.

Uno de los chicos, llamado Sebastián, era un vampiro, uno sin dulces facciones ni inigualable belleza, más si tenía una altura y un afro prominentes, era una de esas personas intimidantes solo hasta 5 minutos después de conocerlas.

Susan, era la otra vampira del clan, su personalidad obsesiva con un toque esquizofrénico la hacía insoportable algunas veces, siempre tiene algo que decir u opinar sobre cualquier cosa y es sin duda alguna es impredecible. Además, tal como Sebastián, tampoco era hermosa, es más, podría considerarse horrorosa.

Martin, mejor conocido por su sobrenombre: Vaca o V, era un licántropo, el más antiguo conocido, había nacido en Francia hacia aproximadamente 600 años, en el tiempo en el que los licántropos eran una especie grande y fuerte, que se extendía a todo lo largo del planeta. Vaca se había separado de su manda andando errante durante mas 300 años. Su personalidad era silenciosa, irritantemente filosófica e inaportante por sobretodo.

Diana es la última y más nueva del aquelarre, ella es un unicornio, así como lo oyen, es decir leen, Diana es un UNICORNIO. Los unicornios son criaturas muy raras, sólo hay dos manadas en todo el mundo, una en India y la otra en Nueva York. Los unicornios tienen forma humana cuando los rayos del sol no los alcanzan. Su personalidad era hiperactiva, era una persona creativa y artística, como todos los unicornios. Era terriblemente perfeccionista y era la única capaz de detener la ejecución de un plan demasiado malvado de Susan y Sebastián.

Pero volviendo al auto donde se encontraban nuestros personajes:

-No es justo V-dijo Diana sentada al lado de Susan en la parte trasera del auto- ¿Por qué un estúpido pueblo, en medio de la nada? Pudimos haber ido a Paris.

El aludido, que iba conduciendo, sólo pudo suspirar, antes de repetir por 307-aba vez, la explicación de porque había escogido Forks como hogar por unos tres años.

-Mi querida Die-El sobrenombre de Diana-Ocurre que en las afueras de Forks hay una reserva de Indios, ellos son como yo, ellos y lo que queda de la gran manada, la que está en Francia, son lo único que queda de mi especie, como sabes la gran manada no me quiere…he…cerca-dijo tragando saliva-Además uno de los chicos que están en la manada, Jacob Black, es mi tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara……….(todos duermen durante unas horas)……. tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara sobrino.

-yo sigo pensando que una isla deshabitada en el Caribe habría sido mejor opción, sin humanos, sin nadie y pudiendo ser antisociales-dijo Sue, o Susan, con ojos soñadores, todos se voltearon a mirarla-¿Qué? esa si sería una buena vida.

-Ahora recuérdenme por favor porque rayos dejamos a vaca escoger a qué lugar íbamos a vivir-pregunto Sebas, refiriéndose solo a Diana.

-Me pareció justo. Es decir, todos tuvimos nuestro turno, cada tres años nos mudamos y en orden nos toca escoger, todos menos V, al que sin duda nos hemos saltado muchísimas veces-respondió Diana-Pero eso no quita el hecho de que quiera ir a París.

Martin rodó los ojos, antes de volver a poner toda su atención al camino, no que lo necesitara, pero realmente esos tres podían llegar a ser imposibles si se lo proponían.

Un par de minutos después, mientras Susan y Diana estaban enfrascadas en una guerra donde se tiraban papelitos mutuamente y Sebas hacia complicados dibujos en la empañada ventana, vaca se volteo sonriente.

-Díganle hola a Forks

-Hola Forks-dijeron los otros tres al unisonó, V los fulminó con la mirada y señaló el pequeño pueblo que estaba frente a ellos-Nuestro nuevo hogar.

-Es.......Verde-murmuro Die.

-Muy Verde-Coincidió Susan.

-Demasiado Verde-concluyo Sebastián.

-Tan verde que es azul-dijo Susan todos la miraron raro-¿Qué?

El licántropo siguió conduciendo hasta una casa, a las afueras del pueblo.

-Hogar, dulce hogar-dijo con una sonrisa mientras se bajaba del auto y le abría la puerta a las chicas.

-Gracias-dijeron las dos

-La casa es preciosa por cierto-dijo Diana

-EL QUE LLEGUE PRIMERO ESCOGE HABITACION-grito una voz desde adentro, era Sebas que corría junto con Susan a escoger la mejor habitación.

-Estúpida velocidad vampírica-murmuro Diana adentrándose seguida de vaca a su nueva casa-PUEDEN TENER LA HABITACION QUE QUIERAN, YO SOLO QUIERO DECORAR LA CASA.-les grito a sus amigos vampiros

La casa era de dos plantas, en la primera estaba la sala, el comedor, la cocina y el estudio de fotografía de Diana. Su hogar era muy amplio, aunque estaba sin pintar y todo estaba empacado en cajas. En el segundo piso por otro lado estaban las cuatro habitaciones para los chicos y una más grande para "Sus Padres", que estaban de viaje. Además, había una gran biblioteca.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo esos dos preciosos rr nos inspiraron a continuar!!! **

**Vivan los RR!**

**Nada nos pertenece, solo nuestras propias personalidades Yo: Sebastián y Ella: Susan, Diana y vaca también existen y se sienten importantes por aparecer en un fic. **

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic puede (y lo hará) crear serios traumas y/o enfermedades mentales severas, en el peor de los casos quedar como nosotros. **

-Me explican porque tenemos que ir a la escuela por 200-aba vez-Pregunto Sepps (Sebastián) a la mañana siguiente.

-¿Es tu vez 200?-pregunto Susan, el aludido asintió- Para mí es la 300, ¡ha! ¡Te gané!

-Pues entonces tendré que matarte.

-Te dará pereza.

-Es verdad.

Los dos vampiros se encontraban en el comedor, por razones desconocidas ya que ellos no tenían porque usarlo.

-¡¿No están emocionados?!-preguntó Die, apareciendo de quien sabe donde, con una gran esponja azul en su mano-¡Es la primera vez que voy a una escuela de humanos!

-Se nota-dijo Vaca entrando por la puerta del comedor, Diana le sacó la lengua y le tiró la gran esponja azul, la cual no tenemos idea de porque existe, pero el caso es que existe.

-Me repiten la historia de esta vez-pidió Sepps minutos después en el auto de Vaca.

-Diana y Susan son hermanas mellizas, tu y yo igualmente, nuestros padres murieron en un accidente.

-ok- dijo Sepps.

-ok-Dijo Diana.

-NOOOOOO-Gritó Susan.

-¿Qué pasó?-Pregunto V alarmado.

-Nada solo quise gritar-todos la miraron raro-Juro que se lo copie a Sepps.

-Es cierto-dijo el aludido y entonces hizo como un gato furioso, ese ruido en el que tiran saliva….ese.

-Deberías morir-dijo Susan.

-No puedo, ya lo he intentado, deje de respirar por TODA la noche solo por pereza y aquí sigo.

-Lastima.

-Lo sé.

Die y Vaca se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

-¡Esperen!-gritó Sebas unos momentos después-Acabo de realizar un procesos mental y me niego a ser el gemelo de vaca ¡No me rebajare a ese nivel!

-Puedes ser el hermano mayor entonces-ofreció el aludido con una sonrisa.

-Me niego a tener parentesco con cualquiera de ustedes.

-¡Ya se!-dijo Sue-Serás adoptado.

-Me parece-dijo Diana.

-Por mi está bien- dijo Vaca.

-Hey yo no quiero ser adoptado.

-Demasiado tarde-dijo Sue-Fue decisión general, MUAJAJAJAJAJA en tu cara.

-Muere.

-Me da pereza.

-No debería.

-Ya lo sé.

-Está bien seré adoptado, todo sea por no tener ningún parentesco con ustedes.

-lelo-concluyó Susan.

En la escuela se dirigieron a la oficina, allí estaba aquella secretaria que les dio a todos un folleto y un mapa, el cual no serviría para nada porque Sebas y Susan se perderían de todas formas.

. . .

Mike Newton, caminaba despreocupado, o intentando parecerlo, hacia su clase de matemáticas, cuando…la vio.

Ella caminaba sola, como esas modelos que aparecían en sus películas privadas…es decir en la tele, era tan hermosa como un pedazo de tela mojado.

Era…Diana, la unicornio, que le gritaba con todas sus fuerzas a Sebas para que le devolviera su esponja azul (¿creían que la olvidaríamos?), su rostro curvado por la rabia, con las pupilas dilatadas, no era precisamente…hermoso, pero Mike es Mike, Se enamoro de Jesica, al fin y al cabo.

Sebastián y Vaca estaban en último año, por otro lado Diana y Susan eran juniors, los primeros tenían trigonometría y las segundas tenían biología, después del incidente de la esponja azul que ahora estaba en un árbol, larga historia que nos da pereza contar (no tan larga Sebas salió corriendo y la montó al árbol), ahora el grupo se dirigió a sus respectivas clases.

-¿Sabes Die?-Dijo Susan en medio de la clase de biología.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó esta.

-No creo que se vea muy normal el tener las dos manos y la cara llena de tus dibujos-Respondió Sue, mostrándole sus manos, brazos, pies, piernas y rostro-Creo que tienes un problema.

-Y me lo dices tú-murmuró Diana sarcástica-No importa de todos modos tu piel se deshará de ellos en unos minutos.

Entonces salió la mano peluda por la puerta a las 12 de la noche, tomo su cuchillo asesino… y le unto mantequilla al pan. (Perdón, fue un desvarió de la mente enferma que escribe esto). (Pd: para Sebas: Vaca me robo el computador)

Por otro lado los otros dos intentos de protagonistas de esta historia, léase Vaca y Sebastián, estaban aburridos como nunca en la clase de trigonometría, Sebas dibujaba pero no sobre Vaca, sobre una hoja de papel, un dibujo increíblemente emocionante de manga (todos lo odiamos por saber dibujar manga).

Vaca solo miraba hacia el vacio, una actividad muy común en él, demasiado común para ser exactos.

Horas después era por fin tiempo de conocer a los Cullen (sino el fanfic no tendría sentido) pero como ya hemos escrito mucho será para el próximo capítulo.

**Dejen un RR y no mataremos a todos….en el próximo capítulo.**

**Pd: Queridísimas futuras críticas de los malos fics y/o los malos fics y sus autores solo queríamos pedirles que sean un poco más imaginativas con sus insultos, por favor queremos que sean originales!**

**Los queremos (la verdad no, pero todo sea por un RR) **

**Yo y ella. **


End file.
